Fun and Games
by TheRikuCafe
Summary: [AU] Riku is an avid gamer, and rarely notices Xion's advances. This time, she'll change that if it's the last thing she does. ONESHOT RikuShi non-explicit lemon for Knight-Dawn. Request a lemon for yourself via PM.


_Order: Black Coffee (Riku x Xion)  
__Customer: Knight-Dawn  
__Notes: Sweet, non-explicit sex._

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Riku was – for all his stamina and muscles – an avid gamer. None knew that better than his girlfriend, Xion. More often than not, while she attempted to get his attention in various ways, he was much more interested in his games.

But she was determined to change that this time.

Riku had come home from a shopping trip with his best friend Sora – who was getting prepared for his impending wedding to long-time love Kairi – with yet another game to try out. He'd called out the news to her when he came home, realising very early that she was in the bathroom. "Xion! I'm home! I'm gonna be in the bedroom, OK?"

"OK!" she'd cried out in reply, her voice muffled by the bathroom door.

Riku had chuckled a little and went to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Xion looked at herself in the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door and smiled shyly, blushing. She, too, had been shopping today – with Kairi, no less – and her purchase had been secret until now. She'd bought what she was currently wearing: a lacy set of bra and panties and a see-through silk negligee. Maybe with this she'd be able to get her boyfriend's attention, finally. Giggling a little, she tiptoed out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

From the bedroom, she could hear the sound effects of the game. She vaguely recognised one of the voices from another game he'd played. Must have been the next one in the series.

Xion placed herself on the other side of the wall, next to the door frame, leaning on it, her posture screaming her shyness louder than words ever could. It was well-documented that Xion was not very proud of her looks, despite proclamations from her friends that she looked beautiful, and that she'd look "dead sexy," as Kairi had put it, in this new ensemble.

Making up her mind, she walked into the doorway, posing a little in it. She saw a pink-haired woman on the screen, but her attention was on Riku, so she dismissed it. "Riku?" she asked, trying to make her voice as sultry as possible.

"Yeah?" he replied, flicking his eyes to her briefly as he normally did, then returning to the screen as they normally did. This time, though, he paused the game and looked back at her, actually turning his head to her this time, taking in her appearance fully. Subconsciously, she blushed. "Wow…" Riku remarked.

"Like it?" she smiled a little.

He smiled. "I love it."

"Oh, good." Daring herself to continue, she sauntered into the room, making sure to swing her hips as much as possible. "You know…" She threw the controller off the bed and onto a nearby chair. "I've been told that it looks even better…" She sat on his lap, her legs on either side of him. "…on the floor." These last three words were whispered into his ear, and he shuddered.

"Really?" he asked her, the game all but forgotten.

"Care to find out if it's true?" she smiled.

Riku wrapped his arms around her. "I'd love to." With that, he kissed her seriously.

Even now, Xion blushed. This was probably the fullest kiss they'd had in months, and she loved it. She kissed back, her hands running through his long silver hair.

Smiling into the kiss, Riku started to slowly pull the silk negligee off his girlfriend, even as she started to grip his T-shirt, almost itching to take it off, it seemed.

Riku got the message and let Xion pull his shirt off. With a dry chuckle, he realised that she practically tore the thing off.

They kissed again, her hands running along his muscled chest this time, even as his hands explored the skin of her back. Xion's hand stopped at his jeans as she traced a finger over the skin that lay just above the garment. Riku shuddered again, loving the feeling. Almost as payback, he ran a hand slowly along her leg, causing a low purring to escape her lips.

Smirking a little, his hands went to the clasps of her bra. He pulled back from the kiss, silently asking permission with his eyes.

She nodded, blushing. This was the love of her life, after all, and she didn't mind being naked in front of him, despite her shyness.

He unclasped her bra and slowly pulled it off before taking in the sight of her bare chest. Her breasts were small, to be sure, but there was a certain perkiness to them that he adored. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered to her.

Her blush deepened. "Th-thank you."

Riku leaned in again. "I love you," he added before kissing her again.

Xion kissed back as her hands started to fumble with the belt around his waist. She managed to remove it eventually, before unzipping the fly and undoing the solitary button that held it closed.

He chuckled a little and rolled them over so she was on the bed, with him above her. He pulled his jeans off to reveal his black boxers…and the obvious bulge in them, something that made Xion's blush grow even more.

He moved above her again and kissed her, this kiss full of both love and passion. When he pulled away, he whispered to her, "Raise your hips up."

She complied, and, to her surprise, Riku started to pull her panties down, bit by bit, before they finally came off; he threw them to the floor, where they joined the rest of the ensemble.

Xion sat up and started to pull his boxers down and soon they were both naked.

Riku went to a drawer, seemingly intent on pulling out a condom.

"No," Xion said.

He blinked and looked at her. "Huh?"

"If I get pregnant…that's okay." She smiled. "I'll be having our baby, and…that's okay."

He smiled widely. "OK." He moved over her again and kissed her lovingly.

Xion pulled him closer so he slowly began to enter her. Unsurprisingly, the pain was there, but much duller than she'd expected. Not even the pain of her virgin barrier breaking was much compared to the love she was feeling.

Their pace was slow, loving. This was not two people consumed by lust; it was two lovers consummating their feelings for one another.

They made love for around half an hour before they reached the peak of pleasure. Once it was over, they lay there in each other's arms. With a few loving words, they fell asleep there, lulled by the sounds of each other's breathing.

The television was still on, the word 'PAUSED' covering it. It would likely stay that way for a long time.

* * *

_Next, please!_

_Remember to place your orders in PMs. Thank you, come again!_


End file.
